Abyssea - Altepa
Abyssea - Altepa Quests Notorious Monsters Found Here Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon Steaming Cerberus Tongue Atma of the Lone Wolf | Family= Cerberus | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon | Family= Tigers | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon | Family= Chariots | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Resplendent Roc Quill @ (I-8) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon Coin of Ardor (up to 3) Card of Ardor Snow Sachet Honorbound Atma of the Ascending One | Family= Rocs | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= Zone Boss Quest NM }} Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon | Family= Mandragora | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon| Family= Cockatrice | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon Atma of a Thousand Needles| Family= Sabotenders | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Bloodied Dragon Ear to ??? @ (G-9) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Card of Wieldance Coin of Wieldance Charmer's Merlin Soil Sachet Dragua's Scale Atma of the Earth Wyrm | Family= Wyrms | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Tantra Seal: Body Savant's Seal: Body Estoqueur's Seal: Body Mavi Seal: Body Strand Gages Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon Atma of the Sand Emperor| Family= Sabotenders | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon Atma of the Crimson Scale| Family= Dragons | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} near where kuftal should be| Lvl= ?? | Drop= Jewel of Ardor Card of Ardor Thunder Belt Fire V Soulscourge Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon Atma of the Scorpion Queen| Family= Scorpions | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Atma of the Smiting Blow | Family= Iron Giants | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon Emerald Abyssite of Fortune Rusted Chariot Gear | Family= Chariots | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Steaming Cerberus Tongue to ??? @ (F-7) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Stone of Ardor Jewel of Ardor Kikugosaku Atheling Mantle Atma of the Brother Wolf | Family= Cerberus | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon Fire V Atma of the Scarlet Wing Resplendent Roc Quill | Family= Rocs | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} and Broken Iron Giant Spike | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Hecate Earring Uther's Grip Epona's Ring Battle Trophy: 1st Echelon Atma of the Merciless Matriarch | Family= Caturae | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon Atma of the Raised Tail | Family= Scorpions | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon | Family= Dolls | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon | Family= Ladybugs | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon Emerald Abyssite of Sojourn Waugyl's Claw | Family= Puks | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} |- style="background:#ffdead" align="center" |colspan="7"|'Voidwalker NM's' Colorful Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Savant's Earring Mavi Earring Ravager's Seal: Body Ferine Seal: Body Cirque Seal: Body Caller's Seal: Body Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon Emerald Abyssite of Acumen| Family= Avatars | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= Titan }} Regular Monsters Found Here